


Santa Baby

by larrytheunsinkableship



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Smut, FUCK, M/M, but yeah, did i mention the smut is terribly written, friends to lovers??, hey look friends with benefits???, idk man, im actually sorry for anyone who reads this, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheunsinkableship/pseuds/larrytheunsinkableship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays and Louis is horny, and is in desperate need for his best friend. </p><p>(Or the one where Louis discovers new things with Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is two days late (and unbeta'd) I'm so sorry

"oooh! I LOVE this song, Li! Turn it up!"  
Liam chuckled at his friend, but did anyways.  
Louis stifled a laugh as he sang seductively, "think of all the fun I've missed; think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed; next year I could be oh, so good-"  
"only for Harry."  
"I think you meant bad."  
Liam shook his head, "Obviously you don't remember your dreams very well.. 'Harry- god- yes- be my good boy. oh, so good.'"  
Well shit.  
Louis blushed and didn't sing the rest of the song like he had planned to.  
"Hey Liam?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you take me somewhere? While we're on the road, I mean?" Louis had asked.  
"Sure," Liam said, "where to?"  
Louis smirked, "Spencer's."  
__________________________________________________________________  
Louis heard the door slam close, and he grabbed the remote and quickly positioned himself onto a chair. The breeze sent chills down his spine, seeing as he was only wearing a santa hat and a red tie.  
"Lou? Ya home, mate? I think I failed the finals for the semester and I just need someone to rant.. to.." Harry paused, mid taking off his shoe, when he saw Louis. "oh."  
"How was your day, dear?"  
Harry gulped and finished taking off his shoes, "Uh, not so good.. C-College and all.."  
"Aw, babe, I bet I could make you feel better.. C'mere."  
Harry shuffled closer and sucked in a breath. Louis swung his legs over the chair's arms and stood up slowly. He pressed the button on his remote and his favorite Christmas song, Santa Baby, started playing.  
"Uh, Lou?" Harry tried.  
"Hm?"  
"You're like, naked."  
"I know."  
Louis met Harry in the middle of the floor and grinned.  
"Hi," Harry whispered, very quietly. His deep voice was now hoarse, and barely heard over the music.  
"Hi, baby." Louis traced Harry's jaw.  
Harry's eyes were now staring at Louis' lips.  
"You want me? You want me to touch you? Kiss you?" Louis inched his head closer, "All you need to do, is say 'Stop', and I will."  
"What- What if I don't want you to stop?" Harry asked innocently.  
"Then, well, that's fantastic." Louis connected their lips. Harry pulled him closer at the touch, but Louis pushed his chest, making him step back.  
"No," Louis hissed, "You will not lead me. By the end of the night, I will fuck you. By tomorrow morning, you'll have to call off work because you won't be able to walk." Louis backed him into a wall. "Understand?"  
"Yes. Yeah. Please."  
"Don't beg. Makes you look thirsty."  
Harry nodded and watched as Louis turned his back toward him, and pushed his bare ass onto his clothed body.  
"Santa Baby," Louis purred the lyrics. Harry held in a moan.  
"Lou-"  
"Shut up, Harry. I'm trying to seduce you, dammit."  
"It's working."  
"Then so is my plan." And with that, Louis began grinding his ass onto the younger boy.  
Harry gripped Louis' hips, and Louis nearly swatted them away, but just simply removed them instead, "No." Louis felt Harry beneath him and chuckled.  
"Louuu"  
"Harry shut the fuck up."  
"But-"  
"No buts."  
Louis could have made a pun, but he kept quiet so Harry's seal laugh wouldn't ruin the mood.  
Harry felt Louis slide down his front, and then come up slowly, in a teasing manner.  
"Harry? You can be vocal, you know. We're all alone.." Louis smirked.  
"I-I know.." Harry made a face, and watched Louis turn to him. Louis picked up Harry's hand, and began to drag him to the front of the chair.  
"Sit," Louis ordered; Harry did.  
"I want you to spread your legs, love. Can you do that for me?"  
"Anything for you."  
Louis stared at the boy for a few seconds when he realised that he was so gone, gone, gone for this boy.  
"Thank you baby," Louis plopped down right onto Harry's lap and began to move his hips. He opened his mouth to press a chaste kiss to Harrys neck, and then started singing softly, "think of all the fun I've missed; think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed," And then planted one, two, three quick kisses to Harry's lips.  
"Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.." Louis gripped the chair's arms as he moved his hips in a circular motion.  
"L-Lou, I'm gonna c-"  
"Oh no you're not."  
Harry wasn't. He nosed at Louis' face gently, "please kiss me."  
Louis went numb. Harry was his and everyone needed to know that. He pulled him into an already heated kiss. Louis played with Harry's tongue for a few moments and then, "Santa honey, one thing I really need-"  
"Is me."  
Louis stopped singing and blinked. "Floor. Now."  
Harry obeyed once again, and took his sweater off, "Was getting hot."  
"You have no idea." Louis looked at Harry, "Gonna suck you off, alright? Is that okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, and started unbuckling the belt. Apparently Harry's shock was now over, and helped Louis take off his own pants.  
"Fuck, Haz. What, are these things painted on to you?" Louis joked.  
"No, they're just really tight. You should buy a pair, babe. Your ass will really pop," Harry said.  
"Oh, baby. You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Louis lowered his head to Harry's dick once his undergarments were off. He looked up through his eyelashes and began to lick around the tip, before taking Harry into his mouth.  
Harry moaned and grabbed the carpet on either side of him. Louis took him deeper, deeper, deeper until he hit the back of his throat.  
"Shitshitshit. Fuck- Louis- I'm.. oh god."  
Louis deepthroated the sex-deprived boy, and hummed around his dick. After a few more moments, Harry tugged at Louis' hair as a warning, and came down Louis' throat.  
Louis pulled off and took off his santa hat. "You good, Haz? Or do you need me to open you up?"  
Harry got what he meant and said, "No. I'm good. Whenever you're ready."  
"Only if you are."  
"Yeah. Yeah. I fingered myself this morning. Fuck me."  
Louis positioned himself and waited for Harry's approval, then pushed in.  
Harry's eyes shut and he grabbed onto Louis' tie to pull him closer.  
"Jesus- Lou. Fuck. oh my god!"  
"You feel so good. So, so, good, Harry." Louis sucked a big purple mark into Harry's collarbone.  
It was a quickie, because when Louis let out a moan, Harry went numb and released, followed by himself.  
Louis rode out both of their orgasms, and finally collapsed onto Harry.  
It took every ounce of energy Harry had left, to roll them over.  
"Damn- get off my you oaf. You're so fucking tall." Louis whined.  
"Maybe I should top, then." Harry suggested.  
"No. Never in your wildest dreams."  
"Oh, I'm hoping."  
Louis smiled and rolled himself back over to cuddle into Harry's chest.  
"You would make a really good bottom-"  
"Harry, I have a good bottom, but I will not be a bottom."  
Harry gave up. "I love you, Louis."  
"I love you too, baby."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
In the morning, the doorbell continuously rang for minutes. Harry threw a pillow at the door, in hopes it would stop. But, sadly, no luck. Eventually, he did get up. He shrugged some pajama pants on, but not bothering to get a shirt. He walked to the door, realising, that no, he and Louis didn't even make it to the bed. Harry laughed.  
When he opened the door, Liam just walked straight in and over to the kitchen table. "I still wanna know why you made me take you to Spencer's." He didn't notice Harry was awake, and not Louis. "Cause, like, you never even told me what you were planning to use-" Liam put down his phone and looked up at Harry. He stared at his hickey (many of them, all over his chest, Actually.) And then, "Oh my god- you guys fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you'd like   
> http://saramofficial.tumblr.com/


End file.
